Azure Sea
by Ataralle
Summary: Anna always wanted to explore the world outside Arendelle Castle's walls. When she finally comes of age, she's expected to marry and forge a solid relation with Weselton. Hoping to escape her princess lifestyle for at least a few moments before she fulfills her duty, she sneaks away in disguise where she somehow ends up a stowaway in Elsa's, the infamous Ice Siren's ship.


**Azure Sea**

By: Ataralle

**Prologue**

"I do not wish to marry," Anna said adamantly, stomping her foot in protest.

"Sweetie, you're turning eighteen tomorrow. You must be wed soon, and we have the perfect bachelor in mind," the redhead's father piped in, trying to ease the tension.

"Papa… For the last time, I do not want to marry Kristoff of Weaseltown!" the princess exclaimed indignantly. "I refuse to marry someone you chose!" Having said all she needed to let out, she spun around and stomped out of the throne room.

The queen sighed, stating, "It's Weselton…"

"Do you think I am pushing her too hard?" the king asked aloud as he stood and adjusted his velvet robe. "Am I forcing her?"

His wife did not respond through words, but by action, linking their arms together and leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I think, too…" he mumbled as they exited their throne room with heavy hearts.

* * *

Arendelle's princess paced back and forth across her room in deep thought. On one hand, she had a duty to Arendelle as its only princess. She needed to marry, whether she wanted to or not, and she knew it. On the other hand, she craved adventure. Considering the fact that she had been holed up in the castle for the past how many years, it was no wonder she had a deep desire to see the world.

She was literally pulling at her hair in deliberation. She made her way to her balcony, swinging the curtains aside in one fell swoop. Her eyes drifted from the railing in her hands, to the vast sunset. Then, an idea popped into her head; one in which she could fulfill both her desire and her duty.

"I can sneak out before the coronation ceremony and see what it's like outside the palace walls. If nothing else, then I can at least taste the fresh air at the docks." She halted her movements as she added, "And then... I'll come back and meet this man. This... _Kristoff..._"

Then, she realized that if she were to sneak out, she would instantly be recognized. It was her kingdom, after all. There was no one who would not recognize her face. Not to mention that security would be at its peak tomorrow.

A defeated groan left her lips as she slumped over the railing. As she eyed the guards patrolling the perimeter of the castle, a roguish grin settled on her lips. She came to the conclusion that _now_ would be the most opportune time to put her plan into action.

She rushed back into her room and hastily pulled her closet doors open. As she went through the hung clothing, she concluded that one, all of them were dresses, and two, there was no way she would be able to get her hands on some that didn't spell out 'I'm the princess! Notice me!' to even the most oblivious of people.

"Wait... Papa should have some clothing I could use..." she said to herself. "Yeah..."

Poking her head out and making sure no guard would see her, she tiptoed from her room to the other side of the castle, where the master bedroom was located. She knocked on the elaborately decorated door, planning to use some sort of excuse to be able to dig through the king's closet should the royal monarchs actually be inside. When there was no answer, she discreetly grabbed hold of the silver handle and pushed.

Locked.

A frustrated moan was all she could say in response. She tried again, rattling the handle in its place.

Just as she was about to give up, the door let out an audible _click_ and creaked open. She sent silent words of gratitude to whatever deity she could think of in that moment and immediately entered, softly closing the door behind her.

The room was dim with only the light crimson glow from outside as the source of illumination. The maids and butlers were very meticulous with their duties so it wasn't surprising to see the bed made and not one sign of misplaced belongings.

Anna let out a held breath she hadn't realized she was holding and attempted to silence her pounding heart. To say she was nervous was an understatement. It was her first time coming into her parents' bedroom in a long time. She remembered the last memory she had in the room was when she was a mere toddler and sitting on her father's lap as her mother read her a fairy tale of romance and adventure.

She shook her head. _Not the time to be reminiscing! _Taking quick glances around the room, she found the closet she was looking for; the one containing her father's non-formal garb. She took measured steps with baited breath and finally arrived before it. She opened it, making sure not to make a single sound. To her surprise, the king didn't seem to have much clothing in the casual department. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see the options more clearly but a clattering from the entrance made her gasp. She dove into the closet and shut it behind her in haste.

There was the sound of tapping feet, clanking utensils, and whispered speech.

Anna guessed that it was a maid or butler delivering the evening tea her parents enjoyed so much. She thought staying still would do her well, so she used the time to glance through the limited fabrics lined up. She didn't even bothering to think if she would look presentable in it as she grabbed what seemed to be a dress shirt, a vest, and shorts. There was no time for that pleasantry and the more unrecognizable she became, the better it would be for her.

When the consistent noises outside the closet doors ceased, the redhead peeked out. Seeing no one in sight, she sprinted out of the room and slammed the door shut to her own, letting out gasps of air. She made it a point to lock her door as she turned on a gas lamp and looked at the pile of clothing in her arms. Lining them down on her bed, she noticed that they would be rather big on her, but she didn't care. She tossed her dress onto the bed and changed into her father's attire without a second thought.

Just as she speculated, the sleeves were fat and hid her hands completely. The shorts went past her knees and went on to rest about six inches above her ankles, but the crimson vest seemed to fit her rather well. She folded the white sleeves to her elbows and did the same to the black shorts, settling for exact knee length. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror and found herself completely shocked at what she saw. The only recognizable thing about her now was her signature twin braids. Her outfit made her think of the teenage boys working in horse ranches and it made her laugh.

_The only thing that people would recognize me through now is my hair..._ She took a pair of scissors as she debated on her choices. A princess is fully expected to have long, lush hair, so cutting it was out of the question. With furrowed brows, she undid her braids and bunched her locks together in a single low ponytail. She scrutinized her face and saw that even she couldn't have recognized herself. A satisfied smirk formed on her features.

"I'm ready..." she mumbled, grabbing a rather old and worn out mantle from her closet along with ankle boots in just the same condition. She figured no one would be able to tell they were more on the feminine side because they had long since lost their original pattern and elegant decor. "Now, how do I get out?"

She almost laughed at her answer as her eyes strayed over to her bed. "The classic princess escape..." she told herself, remembering her cousin's retelling of how she managed to climb out of her window through the bed-sheets. She did as her cousin had said and considered going back when she found the height to be on the more terrifying side. On a brighter note, she would make it down in one piece since it reached the ground.

She inhaled and exhaled, her own form of composing herself. "Relax..." she mumbled. "You're finally going to get out of here!" she told herself in newfound confidence. She shut her eyes and let instinct take over as she slid down the makeshift rope, trying oh-so very hard not to scream at the top of her lungs for dear life.

But, some things were just impossible. Her shriek echoed throughout the palace and guards came bolting into sight at the sound. Panicking, she looked left and then right. The gates were just up ahead and there was no way to get there without getting caught.

_It's __all-or-nothing_! She creamed that in her head as she made a mad dash for the gap between the guards posted before the gates.

Before she knew it, the patrols were hot on her trail. She wracked her brain for another option, but she couldn't think of one. _What do I do? What do I do?! What do I_ do_?! _The sound of mumbled talking filled her ears and she realized she had made it out of the castle and into the open. Her eyes scrambled about to find somewhere to hide and landed on the river paths. "Wah!" she allowed herself to freely scream as she leaped in.

_SPLASH!_

* * *

"Captain, you can't be serious?" her second-in-command questioned more than stated, completely bothered by the idea.

The platinum blonde gave the man a reassuring pat on his shoulder and ordered, "I'll leave you in charge, Mello. It won't take long."

The addressed muscled man gave her a salute before holding out his hand in good luck, which the captain held in a tight grip and shook. It was their form of solidarity.

"How come Marshmallow's the one being left in charge?" a shorter pirate asked excitedly, his hands waving in the air. "Does that mean you're going to stake out the area? Can I come? Oh, I want to tag along, Elsa! Please~?" he asked sweetly.

Elsa chuckled at the boy's antics and ruffled his mop of silver hair. "Not today, Olaf. It's a personal matter, not just the normal routine."

At that, the boy deflated and let out a meek, "Oh..."

The captain tilted her head to the side and added, "I'll buy you a treat if you promise to behave."

Olaf's ears instantly perked at the offer and he held out his hand, pinkie finger sticking out in his gesture of a promise. "Really?"

Elsa smiled warmly and intertwined their two pinkies together before nodding and assuring him, "Yes, really. I promise."

With that, the boy tackled her in a hug and then ran off into the ship's interior, his laughter ringing through the air.

Satisfied, she exited the ship, stopped, took a look back a moment, and then continued on her way. Her steps formed layers of ice and she idly wondered if the fact that it didn't spread means she's making progress in her control. It wasn't much, but she took comfort in that.

As she walked farther away from the massive boulders hiding her ship, she caught sight of her reflection and noted that she still looked like a pirate despite her best efforts to conceal it. She fiddled with the buttons on her long coat before she clasped it shut. She turned back to her reflection and smiled. Her appearance was much more adequate for Arendelle's setting. Her long sash and white blouse were nowhere in sight, not to mention her saber and pistol.

"Looking at everything around here, nothing much has changed," she mumbled.

_SPLASH!_

Out of nowhere, a redhead just popped out of the water, completely drenched from head-to-toe. Wide emerald eyes met wide sapphires as they both gasped in shock.

There was an awkward silence and small fidgeting from the soaked newcomer before she took off without another sound.

Elsa's brows knitted together in confusion. "Strange..." She stepped toward her original direction before multiple guards whizzed by her in a blur. "Even stranger..." she commented. She heaved a sigh, feeling her guilty conscience poke at her. With a reluctant groan, she turned around and headed back where she came from, following after the crowd and who she officially decided to dub 'the water nymph'._  
_

**A/N:** Hello~ First off, again there's no beta and I don't proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes. ^^a Anyways... I was drawing Elsa and Anna, but for some reason, Elsa ended up looking a lot like a pirate in just a few minutes into it, so I decided to officially make her that in the drawing. Then, I thought, "Hey, she actually looks pretty cool." Anna ended up the same way. XD So, yeah, new story idea. An AU set in the Frozen universe where Elsa is a pirate and Anna is a princess looking for adventure. It's going to involve Anna cross-dressing, so be warned. You can see where this is going, right? Maybe it'll turn to rated M in later chapters, who knows. It most likely is, so beware. Reviews would really motivate me to continue it~ *nudge nudge* Tell me what you think. :3


End file.
